


Boundaries

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Boundaries, Discipline, Edging, Fucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sub Venom, Tongue Fucking, Vibrator, Whipping, dom reader, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Reader needs to teach Venom how to respect her boundaries.





	Boundaries

“Venom. Vee. If you don’t stop, I’m turning around and going home.”  
Are you going to punish me?  
“You enjoy that too much. Stop trying to eat the stray cats. They haven’t done anything. Plus I like them. They’re cute.”  
Not nearly as cute as me. Can I just have one for a snack?  
“What did I just say? No.”

The cold tension rippled through the air.

“Sometimes I swear you pretend like we don’t speak the same language but you damn well live inside my head.”

Venom, its name as you came to find out, slow blinked up at you.

“Are you—what are you—are you trying to give me puppy-dog eyes? No.”

A tongue slithered out from the top of your gray NASA hoodie and snatched a stray cat from the alleyway. 

“That’s it. I can’t live like this. That’s it. You’re finished. I’m done.”  
Nononononono. See? Kitty is ok.

Venom unhinged his jaw and held up the startled cat dripping in saliva with his tongue for you to inspect. 

“Please put him down. Please! You are stressin’ me out.”

You u-turned and stomped back to the apartment muttering to yourself. 

“We were supposed to have a nice day. We were going to sit on the patio of that new Mexican restaurant and have a few margaritas. But no.”

You unlocked the door to your humble studio, took off your hoodie and threw it over the back of the sofa. You could practically feel Venom vibrating with pleasure. The symbiote wanted you in a strangely possessive way. Your attention. Your time. Almost to the point of becoming anti-social. 

“This isn’t healthy Vee.”  
I won’t eat anymore cats.   
“Yes. Thank you. But, I mean this weird obsession you have with me.”  
It’s not an obsession. You give me everything I want.   
“And you clearly need boundaries.”  
I only eat bad guys, like we talked about.  
“You just tried to eat a cat.”  
I put him back.  
“Remember when I told you you couldn’t go in my back door.”  
Ohhhhh yesssssss.

You could feel Venom’s excitement intensify. 

“You still can’t. I will never let you in there.”  
But you let me massage it.  
“Remember when I told you you could only eat bad guys.”  
Right.  
“But you ate my friend Joey, after he jumped out from behind my car to scare me one night.”  
But he scared you!   
“It was a prank!”

You rubbed your hands up and down your face. 

“Out.”  
No.   
“Yes. Every time you act up, I have to discipline you. Otherwise, you’ll never learn what your boundaries are.”  
No. 

Venom retreated even further into your body. You picked up a horseback riding whip you had kept in your closet. It came with the welcome kit you received from Adam and Eve when you bought your Satisfyer Pro 2. You hit your calf with it. 

“Out,” you hissed.  
No, Venom hissed back.  
“Come out now and the punishment will be less severe. The more you hide, the longer the torture will be. No tater tots. No chocolate. No fun.”

Venom detached from your back. You turned around and faced an 8-foot tall, hulking symbiote. If you didn’t know better, you would say that he looked sheepish. 

“Bend over the mattress. Knees on the floor. Stomach on the mattress. Ass in the air.”

You saw his dark frame ripple and vibrate. 

“Now,” you hissed and pointed with the whip.

His tongue flicked out and for a split second, you were in a Mexican stand off. He lumbered over to the edge of the bed and did as he was told. You swung. 

“Count them out.”

By ten, you saw a puddle of drool forming on your bed. 

“Venom! Gross! Really?!”  
You weren’t saying that last night.  
“No chocolate for a month.”  
What?! He screeched.  
“You heard me.”  
No. Pleasepleaseplease. I will be good. Please continue.

Black tendrils crept out of Venom to put new sheets on the bed. In a weird way, you felt like the queen of this humble castle. At first, you were terrified of Venom. You had no idea what to make of this creature. You couldn’t tell if it was man or woman. But after awhile, it didn’t really matter. You didn’t want to try to disentangle this knot of a relationship. Was it a relationship even? This was some alien creature that had landed here and chosen you. For whatever reason, it felt like you were the strongest of the bunch.   
Please honey. Spank me some more.  
You had stopped to stare at its ass, mesmerized by the muscle and form. You reached down and gave it a pat. Then a squeeze.   
Yes. More honey.   
You were sure you were slowly losing your grip on reality. How could you be so turned on by this symbiote? Then you remembered that it lived inside your brain. It knew you felt powerful when you were in control. It willingly gave up all power to you.   
“Lick my shoes.”  
You had this hulking mass of muscle on the floor, with his long tongue wrapping around your shoes. God it turned you on.   
“That’s enough. We’re going to have margaritas and you will not eat anyone or anything between this apartment and that restaurant. You hear me?”  
Yesssssssssss.   
After three margaritas, you were tipsy. It was embarrassing to say, but as you got older, you needed fewer and fewer drinks to get drunk. Not only were you tipsy, but you were horny. You were looking for your next victim, when you happened on him. He looked Latin with dark eyes. His name was Raul and the two of you stumbled home together. You were giggling in his arms, falling through the door, when Venom made his grand entrance. Yes, lashing his tongue about, doing his fake silent scream while you stood there with your arms crossed.   
“If you don’t stop right now.”  
I thought he was hurting you.  
“Lies. You’re a lying liar. You said that about the last guy, and the one before that and the one before that.”  
Honey, please. Listen to me.   
“No. I’m horny and pissed off.”  
I certainly can help you with that.   
“No. I told you you need to learn boundaries. So you’re going to learn them. Tonight.”  
You pulled off your shoes, socks and the rest of your clothes while Venom watched stunned. It had no idea what you were about to do. You turned off all the lights leaving your idiot of a symbiote standing there motionless. You rummaged through the nightstand drawer and pulled out your vibrator. Venom stalked its way over to the bed watching you turn on your vibrator. You felt those black tendrils course up your legs. You responded to them with a slap. They quickly retreated, but continued on for a second try. You slapped them away again. They advanced and pinned you down to the bed.  
I will satisfy you tonight.  
“I want to hear you beg for it.”  
Please, he hissed out.   
You felt his tongue caress the edge of your ear, down your throat.   
Please mistress.   
You relented. Your nipples brushed against its broad muscular chest making your pussy moist. Venom calling you “mistress” made you positively wet.   
“Fine.”  
Is that a ‘yes’?  
“So you’re learning boundaries now?!”  
Yessssssssssss. With you. I will do anything.  
A black tendril stroked the side of your face, down your neck and curled around your nipple. A second tendril picked up your vibrator and thoughtfully put it back in the drawer. You felt another one slip between your folds and slowly vibrate against your clit. This was going to be a long night. Black tendrils retreated from your wrists and interlaced between your fingers. You could feel the head of a cock-like appendage nudge your opening.   
“Venom?”  
Yes?  
“What’s that?”  
I flipped through your memories and saw that you like this. You also like tongues, fingers, and boobs. But, at specific times. Right now, you are in the mood for some dick.   
“Oh.”  
Venom slowly slid in inch by inch. You met each of its slow thrusts from underneath its massive form. You enjoyed the weight of it on top of you while you moved under it. You planted your feet on your mattress. You grabbed onto his ass, trying to pull it deeper into you while you rocked against it. You pushed your chest up into its face while its tongue gently squeezed and pinched your nipples. You could do this all day and all night. It was a beautiful torture.  
Mistress, are you ready?  
“No Vee.”  
Anything you like.   
Venom backed off of you. The black tendrils continued vibrating and massaging between your folds. Venom rolled his tongue around the edge of your opening and up to the hood of your pussy and back down. That little trick made your toes curl. That glorious tongue worked its way down to your opening. The tongue thrusted in and out, leaving you on the edge of an orgasm.   
Mistress, now?  
“Yes, now.”  
The black tendrils increased their vibrations on your clit while Venom slowly tongue-fucked you into oblivion.   
“Well…I’m glad we learned about boundaries today.”


End file.
